To investigate the genetic causes of dysplipidemia in patients with abnormal lipid levels at increased risk for premature coronary heart disease. To allow subgrouping of dyslipidemic patients based on molecular etiology, followed by statistical comparison of the subgroups with regard to lipid and apolipoprotein levels.